


I Found

by sylviadusihan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9734264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadusihan/pseuds/sylviadusihan
Summary: 以I Found - Amber Run这首歌为创作基础。故事发生在3x14之后，大概就是表达了Ed的感情。译者注：歌词参照已有中文翻译。**内为已翻译的谜语





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694292) by [Mickeyokaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyokaela/pseuds/Mickeyokaela). 



**我会把你当作一个警告信号**  
**如果你越理直气壮你就越会理智全无**

 

枪声响起，那瞬间我扯着他的领带将他拉近，然后才将他推入河水之中。我站在原地，紧盯着他一点点下沉的身体，他的鲜血给浑浊的河水染上一片猩红。

一切都结束了——Osward Cobblepot死了，他替Isabella报了仇。

我伫立在码头上，直到天色渐暗，雨水完全模糊了我的眼镜。我伫立着，直到衣服被雨水湿透，那寒冷刺入骨髓。

在我终于转身离开时，头脑已然是一片空白。

我本应感受到的，那摧毁企鹅，为所爱复仇的快感不知所终，剩下的只是摇摇欲坠的意识。

 

**我会把你当作聚焦点**  
**这样我就不会忘却我的渴望**

 

“我不确定为什么会来这里。”我在岸口坐下，对着河水说道。在企鹅死后的第二天，众人开始对突然失踪的市长起了疑。…

“或许当我能够在一个挚友的死亡中找到平静时，我才终能享受到报复的快感。”

哥谭的雨还在不停地下，雨水击打在头顶雨伞上的声音，在这种时候几乎那让我感到平静。

“因为你是我的朋友，Osward。”当我将眼镜顶过额头，手握拳抵在眼睛上的时候，Osward来到阿卡姆探望他的画面从脑海中一闪而过。

“但你对Isabella做的事是不可原谅的！”我站起身，声音被愤怒充斥。伞向身旁倾斜，这让雨水滴落在了我身上。

“为什么你要如此自私？！”我对着河水大吼道，雨伞从我手中滑落，“她让我有再一次去爱的机会，而你却杀了她！”我眨眼克制住泪水，一阵风从我身边吹过，将伞一并带入河水中。

我眼睁睁看着雨伞被水流带远，内心中的愤怒也随之漂浮而去，我并没有意识到自己的泪水正顺着脸颊流下。

 

**我比我想象的要走得更远**  
**而我也比我想象的要更思念你**

 

在Osward死后的第二周，我已去过四次那个港口，而就在这个时候他出现了。

早在我看到那站在房间的黑暗角落里的模糊身影前，我的思绪就已经因疲惫变得迟钝缓慢。我伸手去拿我的眼镜，此时疲惫已不再像之前那样影响我（没有Osward的这两周，我从未睡超过四小时）。

我从床上起来，直视着房间角落里那如幽灵般阴森寂静的，Osward的身影。他还穿着我上一次见他时那身衣服，还有那比往常还要更为苍白的肌肤。他看着我的淡蓝色眼睛在黑暗中透着一抹灰，一如他那张毫无情绪的脸。

“你为什么在这里？”我走近他，而我脑中幻想出来的Osward一动不动，“你—他死有余辜！”与我所想的尖利不同，我的声音里带着一丝颤抖。

“我并不后悔杀你。”我现在与幻像只有一步之遥，那无神的淡蓝色双眼与我的对视。然后，Osward的幻像扭过头，直直看着床的方向，直到我伸手去触碰。

我的手穿过已经消失的幻像，空间里又只剩下了我一人。

“但我是真的想你了。”

 

**我会把你当作一个警告信号**  
**如果你越理直气壮你就越会理智全无**

 

第二天晚上，Osward的幻像再次出现，之后的一晚也是，还有在那之后的又一晚也同样。但他从未说过一句话，只是站在角落里观察我的一举一动，直到我做出什么让他消失的举动。

我开始好奇我是在害怕Osward幻像的出现，还是在期待。

我摩挲着手上雪白的纱布，那是用来包扎昨晚我在关节上弄出来的伤口的。

我击碎了一面镜子，镜中的自己瞬间碎裂成片，而Osward的幻像就站在浴室门口注视着我。我满溢的情绪在昨晚几乎将我压垮。那些恐慌的情绪，困惑，悔恨，还有爱意。手上传来的痛感压过了那些情绪，直到我转身发现Osward再一次消失了。

然后，我才意识到心口传来的痛楚比任何肉体上的疼痛都要难以承受。

 

**在本不可能的地方发现了爱的踪迹**  
**就在我眼前振振有辞**

 

当我把那小小的纸企鹅贴近胸口时，泪水不可抑制地顺着脸颊滚落，伴着撕心裂肺的哭泣。我背靠着床角坐在地上，啜泣声将夜晚的寂静填满。那一声声破碎凌乱的“Osward”融进那从我唇瓣间溢出的悲鸣。

我那一周也没有睡超过五个小时，每次入睡我都会梦见与Osward的初见。上一秒，我们还在哥谭市警局里，我在给他科普着企鹅小常识，紧接着下一秒，我就扣动扳机，并将他推入水中。

黑皮鞋蓦然进入我模糊的视线，我抬起头就看见Osward正俯视着我，面无表情。一声呜咽从我嘴里窜出，我将胸口的纸企鹅攥得更紧了。

“Os，我……我办不到……求你，Os我真的办不到—”又一声呜咽打断了我的话，我低下头，闭紧双眼，强迫自己找回呼吸，然后才重新看向Osward。

“你是对的……我不能没有你—我后悔我做得一切，我希望你能……”我将视线从Osward身上移开，看向那个小企鹅，泪水没入折纸之中。

“我真的好想你，Osward。”

我再一次看向Osward那张依旧面无表情的脸，然后他缓缓开口道。Osward久违的声音加深了痛苦，却也让我勾起一个苦涩的笑容。

“*我能令你热泪盈眶，也能令人死而复生，我诞生于刹那，弥留于永恒。我是什么？*”

这是我许久之前曾问过真正Osward的谜语，他说完之后就消失了。又徒留我一人，淹溺于Osward因我终成回忆的思绪之中。

 

**我会把你当作临时的计量器**  
**这样就能衡量我的付出与收获**

 

Osward的幻像那晚没有再出现，而直到现在我才意识到我有多依赖于那一个个，我能再与Osward相见的夜晚。

我在Isabella死后也从没如此绝望的，这个想法不停地在脑海里回放。我寻不到答案，她的死亡固然令我悲痛，可是在Osward的帮助下，我终能重新振作起来。如果我没能发现她是被谋杀了的话。

我再也不去想Isabella，每一次想到她最后都会变成Osward。

如今，我对她的死已无动于衷，完全无法想象我竟会因此而扣动扳机。

Osward的死则全然不同—Osward的死让我一蹶不振，我却不知道为什么。

 

**哦我会把你当作一个警告信号**  
**如果你越理直气壮你就越会理智全无**

 

“他们不再搜寻你的踪迹了，考虑到你是他们的市长，这太令人失望了。不过这是哥谭，也没有什么好惊讶的。”我对着河水说道。

这是Osward死去的第四周，他的幻像已经五天没有出现了，而我又来到了这个岸口。

“我认为Gorden警探并没有放弃寻找你，不过Jim一直都是哥谭的白马骑士。”

我低下头沉默许久，然后摘下眼镜，并用手揉了揉眼睛。

“我曾以为在我结束一切之后，我能够享受复仇带来的结果，但是……”我戴上眼镜，再一次看向河水，“我永远无法去享受你的死亡，Osward。你是我最好的朋友，我唯一的朋友，而我从未意识到你为我付出了多少……从未意识到你对我有多重要，直到失去了你。”

我站起身将我带来的百合花放在木墩上，就在那水边，“你曾说百合花是你母亲的最爱，所以我想这是最合适的选择。”我一边说着，一边直起身看向河水。

“我多希望我从来没去买那瓶红酒，我们的庄园里就有的，我们根本不需要更多！如果是这样的话，这一切都不会发生，你也还会好好活着。”我哽咽地说出最后一个字，然后将目光定格在水面的夕阳上。

 

**哦在本不可能的地方发现了爱的踪迹**  
**就在我眼前振振有辞**

 

Osward的幻像那一晚再次出现了，安静地站在角落里，而我则坐在床上。

“我今天又去找你了。”我转身，期望能在他脸上看到一丝情绪，却无果，他只是依旧面无表情地看着我，“我找过你很多次。”

泪水开始在我眼眶里聚集，怒火在我胸口点燃。

“你为什么不说话？”我质问道，一边站起身直面着我已死去的朋友。

“你这么做过的！我知道你能说话！”我大吼着踢开桌前的椅子，把桌上所有的东西都一并扫到地上。内心被怒气与悔恨填满，泪水再一次滚落。

我用力地踢着床，疯狂地扔砸东西。我嘶吼着踢打着墙壁，象牙白的漆面上留下一道猩红的血迹。

Osward面无表情地看着屋子里发生的一切，在我拿出折叠刀一下又一下地刺进枕头里，并把它扔到墙上时也没有一丝畏惧。

他默不作声，待我怒吼着踩在那个我曾放在床头的纸企鹅上。他一动不动，待我掀翻家具砸碎所有的东西。

他的眼睛依旧无神，而我终于跌落在地上，头埋在手里，呜咽声从我嘴里传来。我浑身都在颤抖，能感觉到我的世界坍塌成废墟。

“求求你，”我抬起头哀求道，而他已经在站在了我身前，“我求你，回答我。”我垂下头，Osward的幻像在我身边跪下，而我则在这黑暗的房间里放声大哭。

 

**在本不可能的地方发现了爱的踪迹**  
**就在我眼前振振有辞**

 

“我爱你，Osward。”

“我知道。”

“我求你再也不要离开我。”

当我抬起头看他时，他已经消失了。


End file.
